¡Aférrate a mí!
by NoPastLand
Summary: Una vida insípida... llegando al grado de acostumbrarte a la monotonía de su curso. El tiempo sana todas las heridas mas las cicatrices permanecen, pasan los días y la vida te da una oportunidad más. Regalo para Lorena Malfoy por el reto literario.


**Dedicatoria:** Este fic es para Lorena Malfoy con motivo del reto literario de navidad y su cumpleaños (un poco atrasado... perdón por el retraso). Este fic constará de 2 o 3 partes solamente.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son parte del anime Hetalia el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Abría sus ojos al alba, sintiendo los rayos del sol palpando su rostro con sutileza, pero a pesar del calor del sol la mañana era fría. Buscó un poco más de calor acurrucándose en la cama, recordando sus tiempos de infante cuando se acurrucaba en el lecho con su madre. Se maldijo a sí mismo por recordar aquellos momentos que juró no volver a tocar.<p>

Se levantó de la cama estirándose un poco para despertar sus músculos aún dormidos, se acercó lentamente al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encuentra en su habitación para observarse. Estatura promedio, piel blanquecina, complexión delgada, cabello rubio claro y unas delicadas facciones que aunque delicadas bastante masculinas y ojos de un tono azul profundo tan hermosos pero sin ese brillo especial característico que suelen tener los jóvenes.

El es un joven estudiante de leyes, con una vida favorable y un destino bien diseñado según decía su padre, nada le ha faltado en su vida nada. Pero aun con aquel brillante futuro esperándolo, él no es lo que la sociedad considera "feliz". Las personas a su alrededor suelen hacer comentarios como – parece un muerto – o – está muerto en vida – comentarios vagos e irrelevantes con unos toques de verdad en ellos pues verdaderamente está muerto en vida desde que sus estrellas se apagaron.

Sin importar los cometarios de la gente, tiene cientos de señoritas interesadas en su persona, inclusive caballeros. Seguramente las féminas son atraídas por el olor del dinero, es razonable, pues sus padres al fallecer le heredaron toda su fortuna al ser hijo único. Por otra parte, los varones no son más que unos viles pervertidos enfermos; Éstas palabras son el criterio del joven heredero, ciertamente no era homofóbico sin embargo creía fielmente en las palabras dichas por el sacerdote sobre los castigos hacia la homosexualidad.

- Bien, ya ha sido mucha meditación, hora de empezar el día – se daría una ducha rápida, después pasaría por la florería del señor Jhon por unas cuantas flores, luego al cementerio a la visita anual y finalmente iría a la iglesia.

- Seis años desde "aquello" – suspiraba mientras se dirigía a comprar un ramo de rosas para sus seres queridos.

Había salido de su nada modesto hogar hace aproximadamente once minutos por lo que su reloj indicaba. Una última vuelta en la esquina basto para llegar a su destino, empujo la puerta levemente para abrirla, una vez dentro se quito el sombrero y cerro sus parpados para poder aspirar el delicioso aroma florar de aquel recinto.

- Señor Jhon soy Alfred Frederic Jones, vengo por lo de siempre – exclamo con los ojos todavía cerrados.

- ¿Y qué es lo de siempre exactamente? – responde una voz más juvenil de lo habitual, Alfred se desconcierta al no escuchar la acostumbrada voz grave del dueño de la florería.

- ¿Tú eres? – su tono no pide, exige saber la respuesta abriendo sus orbes para analizar al portador de esa voz.

- Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, sobrino del hombre que buscas – contesta sonriendo ignorando el tono poco amable del otro.

Un joven de aparentes veintiún años, de tez blanca, un poco más alto que él, de complexión delgada, ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa apenas visible, que aunque pequeña es encantadora, única y sin lugar a dudas verdadera, no como tantas otras que ha recibido a lo largo de su vida, incluso se atreve a comparar esa sonrisa con la de su madre. Descarta rápido ese pensamiento pues los recuerdos son más dolorosos al tratarse de su difunta madre.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando el otro joven se le acercaba agitando una mano frente a su rostro.

- ¡Oye! Te quedarás ahí inmóvil – mueve la mano con mayor insistencia intentando recuperar su atención.

No le tomo mucho a Jones reaccionar, sujetando con algo de agresividad y fuerza la mano que tenía frente a su rostro.

- ¡Detente! ¿Quién carajo te crees? – se quejaba el otro joven tratando de liberar su mano.

- No deberías ser tan grosero – escupe el otro en un tono amargo.

Arthur indignado por la altanería de ese chiquillo iba a responder a tal ofensa pero no hubo tiempo pues su tío acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

- Joven Jones – expreso un hombre corpulento, con unas cuantas canas, y una sonora voz grave en comparación a la de Arthur - veo que ya conoció a mi sobrino Arthur – dice mirando al mencionado.

- Así es señor Jhon – respondió soltando la mano del chico, ésta quedo marcada por la presión ejercida con un tono rojizo.

Jhon sabía que su sobrino no se quedaría así, por lo que opto por alejarlo de Alfred antes de que se armara un conflicto innecesario – Arthur ¿por qué no vas a regar las plantas de atrás? Yo me encargo de atender a éste caballero – palmeo el hombro del joven indicándole que se retirara.

- De acuerdo – respondió seco frotando su mano dañada, lanzándole una mirada molesta al joven heredero antes de retirarse.

Jones se percato del daño que provoco a la mano Arthur sin embargo no iba a disculparse, pues el otro tenía la culpa según su criterio.

- ¿Lo de siempre señor Alfred? – pregunta Jhon teniendo elegidas las rosas que sabía el otro pediría.

- Por favor y te he dicho que me llames sólo Alfred, no hay necesidad de "señor" – se limito a contestar, los formalismos sobraban pues así habían sido las cosas desde hace cinco años. Pero en está ocasión Alfred se había encontrado con una extrañamente grata sorpresa.

- Disculpe Jhon, ¿Por qué Arthur está aquí? – se fue directo al punto, evitando los rodeos pues los detesta.

- Oh! Él estará ayudándome un tiempo, vera su madre que por cierto es mi hermana, está pasando por una situación económica difícil y necesita algo de efectivo, le ofrecí mi ayuda diciéndole que le daría el dinero que necesitara pero Arthur insistió en ganarse ese dinero por sus propios esfuerzos, es un chico educado, amable y caballeroso, aunque también puede llegar a ser obstinado e incluso brusco – contesta sincero el hombre, no es necesario mentir pues hay confianza entre ellos.

- Y usted decidió ofrecerle trabajo aquí ¿no es así? –

- Así es, pero le aseguro que a pesar de ser obstinado tiene un buen corazón, decidió dejar la universidad para trabajar y ayudar a su madre con los gastos de la casa – responde mientras agrega unas cuantas rosas más al ramo.

- Ya veo, y ¿Qué hay del padre de Arthur? – no es que le importara la vida del chico no obstante, quería saber por que en aquella historia el padre no era mencionado.

- Él… se fue hace mucho – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – con alguien más – la mirada de Jhon se ensombreció terminando de acomodar el ramo – aquí tiene – exclama con normalidad como si la conversación anterior no hubiera sucedido.

- Gracias – pagó y se retiro, sabía que había tocado un punto sensible por lo que decidió no continuar más con las preguntas.

Su trayecto al cementerio no fue tan tranquilo como creyó que sería, no podía sacarse de la mente la sutil sonrisa del joven, tampoco la mirada molesta producto del incidente, quizá si el le hubiera pedido disculpas o si… no, el no tenía la culpa, la culpa era de Arthur por ser tan molesto se repetía una y otra vez hasta llegar a la entrada de la deprimente estancia.

Aferro el ramo que llevaba en los brazos, sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, pero el no podía mejor dicho no debía, llorar es sinónimo de debilidad como decía su difunto padre, así que con un nudo en la garganta Alfred camino en la acostumbra dirección en busca del lecho mortuorio de sus padres

- Hola padre y madre, tiempo sin vernos – hizo una reverencia evitando derramar las lágrimas que yacían en su interior – mira mamá te traje tus flores favoritas – deposito las flores sobre una tumba grabada con dos nombres "Edmond y Ruth Jones", fue en ese instante que ya no pudo contenerse más, lloraba como un pequeño niño al que le arrebatan su juguete favorito, sólo que le habían quitado algo mucho más importante que un objeto material, le quitaron algo irremplazable… el amor de su familia.

No muy lejos de ahí, como a cuatro lápidas exactamente, llegaron un par de morenos, observando con detenimiento una lápida con fachada más nueva que otras a su alrededor.

- Sé que así es la vida pero siento que te fuiste tan pronto – expresaba el más bajo, un chico menos moreno que el otro de cabellos también más claros y ojos color café con un curioso rulo, vestido completamente de negro al igual que el otro.

- Ya no te sientas mal querido Lovi, piensa que él está en un mejor lugar ahora – tomo la mano de su compañero intentado confortarlo, éste chico es unos cuantos centímetros más alto que su compañero, también más moreno, de unos ojos verdes curiosos y una sonrisa reconfortante. Su sonrisa… eso le recuerda a Arthur, ¡vaya tontería! Cómo puede pensar en ese obstinado en un momento como este.

Casi como si se tratara de una invocación llego en quien pensaba. Venía trotando presuroso y agitado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas producto de su carrera.

- ¿El señor Lovino Vargas? – pregunta extraviado el joven, traía consigo un ramo no muy sencillo, repleto de lilis blancas y rosas igualmente blancas.

- Aquí estoy – levanta el tono de su voz molesto para que el joven pueda escucharlo y no este como idiota buscando por todo el cementerio.

- Lamento llegar tarde, no lograba encontrar este punto – contesta sincero – debido a la similitud de las fachadas nuevas de otras lápidas - se acerca hacia al par de morenos sin percatarse que pasa por atrás de Alfred.

- Se supone que las traerías antes de que llegáramos – expresa molesto Lovino al recibir las flores.

- Lovi déjalo, ya te dijo que se perdió – tomo de los hombros a su acompañante

- Tú no te metas bastardo – voltea hacia su acompañante observándolo de manera retadora

- Descuide señor, si no desea pagar el resto del ramo esta bien, fue mi culpa después de todo – ese joven no expresaba nada más que sencillez.

Ambos morenos se quedaron en silencio, Lovino comenzó a arrepentirse de su actitud desagradable hacia el chico, después de todo el no tenía la culpa.

- No, no, descuida no fue tu culpa, aquí tienes el resto –

- Gracias y de nuevo disculpen la tardanza – se retiro sin más el joven, en su camino a la salida se topo con el rostro del joven heredero.

- Hola – saludo sin muchos ánimos, aún recuerda su primer encuentro.

- Hola – respondió de la misma forma, tenía que disculparse sin embargo el orgullo parecía ser más fuerte – yo… bien – aclaro su garganta – quería disculparme por mi forma de actuar en la florería.

- Descuida – le da la mano en señal de paz – sin rencores.

- Exacto – responde esbozando una muy leve sonrisa.

- ¿A quién o quiénes visitas? –

Jones cambio rápidamente su semblante amable a uno frío – Nadie que te importe – retomando su actitud grosera.

- Okey, no es necesario que respondas – continuo con su camino a la salida.

- Lo arruine otra vez – se reprochaba mentalmente.

- ¡Llegué tío! – exclama entusiasta el joven entrando a la tienda.

- Que bueno Arthur, encontraste la tumba exacta ¿cierto? – dice divertido

- Eeeh…– una sonrisa falsa y fue lo único que su tío necesito para descubrirlo

- Ay Arthur, que haré contigo… - responde serio – seguramente no te dieron el resto del dinero –

- No me gusta contradecirte pero sí – coloca el dinero en el mostrador, Jhon se acerca para tomarlo y efectivamente estaba el dinero completo

- No sé cómo lo logras hahaha – ambos hombres comenzaron a reír aprovechando el agradable ambiente.

Nueve de la noche, la misa conmemorativa del sexto aniversario del fallecimiento de los padres de Alfred finalizo, una vez recibida la bendición del sacerdote se retiro de la iglesia.  
>Estaba enfrascado en un debate mental durante su trayecto - ¿debería pedirle una disculpa a Arthur? Después de todo, mi actitud no fue la mejor pero él tuvo la culpa, joven metiche que quiere enterarse de todo, aunque por otro parte… –seguía divagando hasta que choca contra alguien<p>

- Discúlpeme por favor – contesto presuroso el joven reponiéndose del impacto, no fue un golpe fuerte mas hizo que tambaleara un poco su paso.

- No hay de… ¿Jones? –

Esa voz, ¡Dios santo! ¡¿Estaba maldito o qué carajo? Tenía que toparse a Arthur en todas partes

- Buenas noches – apresuro su paso, no quería ver los ojos esmeralda de aquel joven.

- Espera ¿quieres que te acompañe? Digo, es bastante tarde y tu casa queda un poco lejos de aquí, al menos eso me dijo mi tío –

- No es necesario gracias – contesta sin siquiera voltear

- En verdad puedo… - su oración es interrumpida

- ¡Ya te dije que no maldita sea! ¿Cuál es la parte que NO entiendes? – grita molesto mirando al otro joven. No esta acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupe por su persona, no desde que su madre falleció, ella era la única que siempre estaba al pendiente de él.

- Yo… - trago saliva – buenas noches – prefiere morderse la lengua a contestarle toda la sarta de insultos que le tiene guardados desde el primer encuentro, pero si aleja a este cliente su tío nunca se lo perdonaría. Bastante enojado Kirkland sigue su camino.

- Debo ser imbécil – se maldice una vez calmado retomando su camino a casa.

Después de aquel encuentro no volvieron a cruzar sus caminos en un tiempo. Las cosas parecían ir con total normalidad no obstante, la realidad es otra. Alfred se encontraba en su despacho firmando algunos documentos, una pila alta ansiaba su turno de ser firmada pero se mantenían en constante espera, pues el joven no podía parar de recordar su última pelea con Arthur y más que nada su sonrisa, esa sonrisa realmente logro cautivarlo – no es posible enamorarse de la sonrisa de alguien – razonaba bastante seguro de sus palabras, hasta que nuevamente la sonrisa del chico llego a su mente – o… ¿quizá si? – descarto los pensamientos extraños aferrándose a continuar con su trabajo sin interrupciones.

Pasados tres días desde esa reflexión, no se veía en la necesidad de ir a la florería mas sentía que debía ir y hablar con Arthur – estúpida conciencia – se quejaba saliendo de su hogar.

* * *

><p>See sé que no es bueno pero me ha costado bastante hacerlo por muchos motivos, espero lo disfruten.<p> 


End file.
